Nouvelle vie, nouveau changement
by Laurhoria
Summary: Hermione rentre d'une soirée avec ses amis moldus, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle surprise chez elle. Le couple de l'histoire sera Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue pour info: Tom Jedusor est mort, mais quelques uns de ses fidèles sont encore en liberté... (sinon ce ne serait pas drôle), par contre Sirius est toujours vivant (j'aime bien ce personnage :D).
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

C'était un soir d'Août pour être exact le 3 Août, une jeune femme rentrait dans sa maison de vacances pour rejoindre sa famille, qu'elle voyait peu dû à sa scolarité qui se faisait dans un établissement particulier. Cette demoiselle était gracieuse et avait des formes là où il le fallait, ni trop, ni peu juste ce qu'il fallait. Ses cheveux touffus et indomptables, étaient enfin devenus lisses et soyeux grâce à un sortilège qu'elle avait trouvé dans un magazine sorcier nommé l'hebdo sorcière.

Au fil des années, elle était devenue très belle mais surtout depuis les dernières vacances, elle avait profité d'avoir dépassé ses 17 ans pour pouvoir se faire deux tatouages, même si ses parents n'avaient pas été très favorables mais après une longue discussion, elle avait réussi à les convaincre. Du coup elle s'était fait un tatouage sur l'épaule droite en forme de scorpion et un autre autour du bras qui représentait un serpent vert et argent. Ces parents avaient décidé de payer la moitié pour sa nomination de préfète-en-chef. Même si elle savait qu'elle aurait cette nomination, elle était contente des efforts qu'elle avait fait, mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée que l'autre préfet-en-chef soit un serpentard. En effet seul les deux premières maisons avaient la chance de voir un ou une élève, qui allait entrer en septième année, être nominé. Elle espérait que ce ne soit pas cette petite fouine arrogante de Drago Malfoy.

Et oui, cette jeune femme n'est autre que notre charmante Miss-je-sais-tout Hermione Granger.

Elle rentrée d'une soirée avec ses amis du monde moldu, chaque année elle et ses amis sortaient le 3 aout, au fur et à mesure c'était devenu un petit rituel entre eux et tout le monde était présent malgré les années qui s'écoulaient. La journée avait été très chargée, ils avaient fait les magasins, et elle en avait profité pour se relooker, elle avait pris des jupes, des hauts courts, des débardeurs où on voyait son ventre plat, des chaussures à talons et enfin du maquillage, puis ils en avaient profité pour se faire une partie de Laser Games, Hermione aimait bien ce jeux ainsi que ses amis, mais pour elle c'était une sorte d'entrainement, puisque même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait enfin était tué, il restait quand même certains de ses partisans qui circulaient dans les rues prêt à se venger.

Pour cette année, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait ses amis puisqu'après elle devait rejoindre le square Grimaud jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Harry l'avait invitée, ainsi que Ron, à venir passer le reste des vacances avec lui et son parrain, Sirius, qui avait été enfin, innocenté après qu'Harry Potter ait anéantit les Horcruxe et détruit le mage le plus noir, Lord Voldemort.

Quand elle arrêta de se remémorer ses souvenirs, elle remarqua qu'elle était arrivée devant le portail qui donnait sur sa demeure familiale. Elle ouvrit la porte grâce au scanner d'empreinte, ses parents avaient décidés après les différents événements qui s'étaient passés de mettre le meilleur système de sécurité qui pouvait au moins éloigner les moldus. Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa porte d'entrée, elle se demanda pourquoi personne ne venait lui ouvrir, elle savait que les domestiques, que ses parents avaient engagés, étaient en repos, mais quand c'était ça, sa mère venait lui ouvrir, c'était une habitude que sa mère avait prit depuis un très long moment. Elle décida qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter après tout elle pouvait très bien être occupée à faire quelque chose dans la maison, qui faut le dire était assez grande pour seulement 3 personnes, ou bien tout simplement ses parents devaient être en train de se parler, en écoutant de la musique classique. Elle espérait juste une chose qu'ils ne soient pas en train de faire des galipettes dans le salon, elle les avait déjà surpris une fois et elle s'était promis qu'elle ne les verrait plus, et ses parents lui avaient jurés qu'ils ne se feraient plus prendre.

En se souvenant de cette histoire elle ressentit des frissons et eut un sourire en revoyant le regard paniqué de ses parents comme si ils avaient fait une énorme bêtise. Et elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer sinon elle ne sentira plus ses membres à force de rester dans cette posture. Elle appela ses parents :

-« Mère, Père, je suis rentrée ! Vous êtes dans le salon ?

Tout en continuant de parler dans le vide, elle se dirigea vers le salon principal où elle avait vu de la lumière. Alors qu'elle entrait dans cette pièce conviviale elle entendit une voix masculine qui n'était pas celle de son père.

_- « Bonsoir, vous rentrez bien tard, ce n'est pas très sérieux surtout par les temps qui court enfin je ne sais pas comment se porte le monde moldu mais pour le monde sorcier, ce n'est pas sérieux surtout venant d'une fille aussi intelligente que vous, Miss Granger._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mes parents ? demanda inquiète Hermione. »_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

A peine eut elle fini de parler qu'elle remarqua que ce n'était autre qu'un mangemort, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle, sur ce coup elle n'avait pas été intelligente mais d'un autre côté elle voulait être absolument une fille normale, sans pouvoir et une fois par an elle se servait de cette journée pour faire une pause et redevenir celle qu'elle aurait du être si elle avait refusé l'inscription de Poudlard.

_-«Voyons miss, vous ne nous reconnaissez pas ? On a tellement partagé de chose et ce n'est pas encore fini, ricana l'inconnu. _

_- Que faîtes vous ici et où sont mes parents ? demanda Hermione paniquée_

_-Ils sont à mes pieds comme le devrez être les personnes misérables que vous êtes vous, les sangs de bourbe et ces sales moldus. _Annonça-t-il.

Hermione se figea d'horreur devant elle se trouvait ses parents qui venait de subir le sortilège doloris, elle voulut se précipiter sur eux pour les protéger mais un mangemort l'a rattrapa et sur un signe de tête de celui qui lui avait parlé, tous les mangemorts qui étaient présents lancèrent ensemble le même sortilège impardonnable sur ses parents. Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, même si elle le voulait, elle ne pouvait plus faire le moindre geste, du coup elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une personne la portait pour l'amenait sur la table, elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle sentit le verre froid de la table sous elle. Elle commença à se débattre mais le mangemort la maintenait fortement et commença à lancer le doloris sur elle, ses parents qui étaient trop affaiblis ne pouvaient rien faire à part regarder ce que subissait leur fille et espérer que tout cela cesse au plus vite. Après avoir lancé le doloris trois fois, le meneur arracha les vêtements d'Hermione, enleva son pantalon et baissa son sous-vêtement et viola Hermione, dès qu'il eut fini se fut autour des autres mangemorts de lui faire subir le même sort, avec pour certains quelques variantes avec plus ou moins de violence. Le tout sous les yeux des parents de la sorcière après qu'ils eurent fini d'assouvir leurs besoins ils jetèrent l'avada kadavra sur les moldus sous les yeux de leur unique fille. Et pour leurs plaisirs sadiques Ils décidèrent de lancer un dernier doloris qui dura plus de15 minutes sur Hermione puis partirent en éclatant de rire et en lui promettant qu'ils reviendraient la voir.

Elle était trop fragile pour pouvoir se lever ou faire quoique ce soit, elle laissa tombait sa tête sur le côté qui dans son malheur se tourna vers ses parents, elle les regarda une dernière fois et s'évanouie.

Le lendemain matin, Severus Rogue était au QG à parler avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix sur le sujet de qui iraient chercher Hermione Granger :

« -_ Je peux aller la chercher si vous le voulez, déclara le Professeur Rogue_  
>Tout le monde le regarda étonné puisque tout le monde savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas les laisser tout seul, sinon des cris arrivaient dans les secondes qui suivaient, même si à force les paris étaient lancés sur le départ des hostilités et le temps qu'ils duraient, sans que bien sur les principaux intéressés y soient au courant.<p>

_-Tu es sur de le vouloir servillus ou tu veux plutôt la faire souffrir d'être la meilleure élève ou tu veux peut être battre votre record de cris. Dit Sirius _

_- Tu te trompes et si tu ne me crois pas tu n'à cas venir avec moi, déclara Severus qui commençait à s'énerver._

_- Et je vais le faire, je ne te fais pas entièrement confiance, vu tes antécédents et vu comment vous vous comportez tous les deux, à se demander si vous êtes aussi mature que vous les prétendez tous les deux, et on ne sait jamais si on se retrouve dans une embuscade, ca fait un petit moment qu'on a pas eu d'informations sur les derniers fidèles. _Répondit-il  
>Au moment où ils allaient se disputer voir même plus, Harry Potter rentra comme un boulet dans la salle de réunion il était inquiet et son parrain qui commençait à bien le connaitre lui demanda :<br>_- Que se passe-t-il Harry ?_

_- C'est Mione elle devait m'envoyer une lettre hier pour me dire que tout était Ok mais je n'ai encore rien reçu et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _Annonça le survivant_.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas on allait partir la chercher. <em>Informa son parrain.

Ils discutèrent des modalités de la missions et surtout essayèrent de calmer Harry qui voulait absolument les accompagner pour être sur que son amie aille bien, après une demi-heure de négociation, Severus et Sirius transplannèrent jusqu'au domicile d'Hermione Granger. Ils furent étonnés du silence qui y régnait, c'était un silence lourd, et surtout c'était un silence que Severus avait l'habitude d'entendre, c'était celui qu'il y avait après les raids. Rogue décida d'avancer jusque dans le salon, il vit les corps sans vies des parents d'Hermione au sol, et vit du sang un peu partout , il se tourna et vit son élève étendu sur la table inconsciente, il avança vers elle pour voir si elle était toujours envie, il ne souhaitait pas que sa meilleure élève, celle qui savait lui tenir tête , meurt aujourd'hui il avait encore plein de chose a lui apprendre. Il remarqua avec horreur que ses vêtements avaient été arraché il comprit aussitôt que des mangemorts étaient passés par là.

_Rogue : Black ! Viens dans le salon tout de suite ! _

En l'entendant lui hurler après Sirius, sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, Il arriva en vitesse et lorsqu'il vit Severus, qui était en train de recouvrir le corps de la jeune femme avec sa cape, il se figea, au moment où le maître des potions prenait le corps inerte, Sirius réussit à parler.

_Sirius : Par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?_

_Rogue : je rentre au QG immédiatement, toi prends toutes ses affaires, je pars sur le champs elle a besoin de soin, je contacte Pomphresh dès que je suis arrivé, en espérant que Potter ne soit pas dans les parages il risque de ne pas le supporter.  
>Sirius : Ok, et n'hésite pas d'envoyer Harry sur les roses là on n'a pas trop le temps de répondre à ses questions. <em>

_Severus : Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour le faire Black !_

Severus rentra en vitesse au QG avec Hermione dans ses bras, l'inquiétude se faisait présente de plus en plus et il savait qu'elle devait avoir des soins au plus vite, il prit de la poudre de cheminette appela Madame Pomphresh, puis convoqua l'Ordre pour une réunion d'urgence. Miss Pomphresh arriva dès que possible, soit dans la minute qui avait précédé l'appel d'urgence, elle examina Hermione qui avait été placé dans la chambre du bas, cela avait permis à Severus de la mettre là sans que ses amis voient l'état dans lequel elle était, après avoir fini son examen elle alla dans la salle de réunion où elle leur fit un rapport des blessures qu'elle avait reçu mais avant elle remarqua que les enfants étaient descendu après avoir entendu des portes claquaient, ils avaient poser des tas de question à propos d'Hermione, pourquoi elle n'était pas parmi eux, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas être là, pourquoi cette réunion d'urgence :

_Pomphresh : les enfants partez ce que je dois dire est confidentiel seul les adultes restent et c'est un ordre Mr Potter pas la peine de négocier vous montez dans les chambres et interdiction de prendre vos inventions les jumeaux ou je ne sais quel autre moyen pour pouvoir écouter notre discussion. Vous en saurez quand le moment sera venue !_

_Harry : mais si c'est au sujet de Mione on a droit de le savoir. D'ailleurs où est elle ? Pourquoi Sirius et Rogue sont rentés et qu'Hermione n'est pas là ? vous aviez dit que vous la ramènerez, alors il n'y a que deux solutions, soit elle est en vadrouille avec ses amis moldus, soit elle est tellement blessée que vous ne voulez pas qu'on la voit. _

_Sirius : Harry tu montes immédiatement et tu as intérêt à rester là haut avec tes amis et si j'apprends que tu as écouté d'une manière ou d'une autre..._

_Harry : ok, patmolll je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère._

Personne n'avait vu Sirius si en colère auprès d'Harry, au contraire c'était la première fois qu'il le disputait et c'était la première fois aussi que Harry s'excuser ce qui étonnait tout le monde même Sirius qui s'était promis intérieurement d'aller s'expliquer auprès de son filleul, mais comme il était à cran avec l'état d'Hermione, et il voulait savoir au plus tôt ce qu'elle avait eu, et surtout si elle allait s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles. Ce qui n'était pas sur vu l'état dans lequel elle était.

_Pompom : alors voilà si j'ai demandé à ce que les enfants s'en aille c'était pour vous annoncer que malheureusement Rogue avait raison elle a été violé et ce plusieurs fois. _

_Rogue : vous voulez dire qu'ils ont fait une tournante ?_

_Pompom : Oui, et ce n'est pas tout …. _

_Sirius : Qu'avez-vous découvert de plus ?_

_Pompom : elle a reçut le sortilège doloris plusieurs fois et ce n'est pas qu'un seul sorcier qui lui a lancé, ils étaient à plusieurs et ils l'on fait en même temps._

_Rogue : Et pendant combien de temps elle a reçu le sort ?_

_Pompon : Je ne serais dire environ 10 à 15 minutes. _

_Rogue : Mais on ne peut pas rester pendant tout ce temps. Pendant combien de temps on peut rester conscient sous le sortilège doloris ?_

_Pompom : c'est seulement au bout de 30 minutes mais on a un tout petit problème …_

_Sirius : comment ça un petit problème ?_

_Pompom : suite a la longueur du sort et de la force dont il a été donné, miss Granger a subi quelques séquelles. En effet pendant plusieurs mois elle risque d'avoir des grosses crises de spasme c'est pour ça je demande à tout les professeurs de Poudlard de faire attention a elle, si elle subi une de ces crises pendant votre court je compte sur vous pour que vous la maintenez vivante car si elle est inconsciente elle peut tomber dans le coma, je vous donnerais une potion calmante que vous devrez lui donner dès que la crise est fini._

Tous les professeurs hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient tous compris  
><em>Pompom : je lui ai donnée une potion sans rêves pour qu'elle puisse dormir et il faudrait dire à ses amis qu'elle a subi le sortilège doloris et que ses parents sont morts devant ses yeux mais on ne leur parle pas du viol, c'est Hermione qui s'en chargera seulement si elle le souhaite. Par contre je vais voir si je peux contacter un psy, elle va en avoir besoin pour surmonter ce choc. <em>

Rogue partit au chevet d'Hermione pour la voir dormir, quand il y arriva il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, pour une fois qui pouvait la regarder sans se faire prendre il se dit qu'elle était devenu une belle et jeune femme, elle avait pris des formes là où il fallait mais pas de trop, il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait un tatouage à l'épaule en forme de serpent alors que c'était une Gryffondor il se dit qu'il allait avoir un joli spectacle quand ses amis le verront, réservez-t-elle d'autre surprise il la trouvait tellement sublime qui se dit qu'une beauté pareille ne devrait pas exister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

Severus savait qu'il devait partir, cela faisait des heures qu'il était à son chevet et si il restait encore quelques minutes il allait tomber sur les seuls élèves qui ne pouvait pas voir. Mais il ne pouvait pas la quittait du regard, il se sentait attirer par elle, et malheureusement pour lui son pire cauchemar arriva, Harry et Ron arrivèrent, quand ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la pièce, ils lancèrent un regard noir à leur professeur de potion, qui en retour décida de sortir sans un mot, ce n'était pas le moment de lancer les hostilités.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls les 2 meilleurs amis se mirent au chevet de celle qui complétait le fameux trio d'or, ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant pas si leur amie allait les entendre, puis Ron demanda à Harry.

_Ron: tu crois qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ?_

_Harry: Ron laisses-la c'est déjà bien qu'on ait le droit de venir toute la journée._

Pendant un petit moment Harry et Ron parlèrent de tout et de rien, puis alors qu'ils allaient partir, ils entendirent une petite voix faible, ils se turent puis tendirent l'oreille vers leur amie qui leur demandait :

_Hermione : de... de ... l'eau..._

Hermione venait enfin de se réveiller elle avait entendu des voix, quand elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux elle se rendit compte qu'elle était, dans une vieille pièce et elle se douta qu'elle avait été transporté au square Grimault. Elle entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle disait.

_Harry: Tiens bois Hermione c'est de l'eau, Ron tu peux aller prévenir Rogue et Sirius que Mione viens de se réveiller. _

_Ron : pourquoi tu n'irais pas._

_Harry : Ron vas y tout de suite. _

_Ron : Ok. _

Ronald partit prévenir qu'Hermione venait enfin de se réveiller, cela faisait déjà trois jours que Ronald et Harry étaient à son chevet et trois nuit que Rogue venait la voir.  
>Quand Rogue entendit Weasley annoncer la bonne nouvelle un micro sourire vint naître sur son visage il était enfin soulagé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier les potions qu'il avait fait et de les déposer à ses collègues pour les prochaines crises qu'Hermione risquait d'avoir.<p>

Dans la chambre où se trouvait Hermione, Harry avait fait en sorte d'envoyer Ronald ailleurs pour essayer de faire parler son amie, il avait cru que vu son état de faiblesse il aurait réussi à lui soutirer des infos et à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait oublié qu'il parlait à Hermione, elle avait réussit à évincer toutes les questions qui étaient trop personnelles, il arrêta de lui poser des questions quand il la vit pleurer, ne voulant pas la mettre dans cet état il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais Hermione se débattit comme une tigresse et s'éloigna le plus possible de son meilleur ami.

_Harry : Hermione ce n'est que moi Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe tu n'as jamais refusé que je te prenne dans mes bras quand tu pleurais._

_Hermione : ..._

_Harry : Mais parles Hermione ne reste pas dans ton mutisme. _

_Hermione : laisse moi, je veux être seule._

Harry se demandait ce qu'elle avait, il était au courant pour le doloris et que ses parents étaient morts devant ses yeux mais il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas que ça, il ne pouvait pas y avoir que ça, c'était impossible et il se jura sur son nom que quoique se soit il trouverait .

Au même moment Rogue arriva avec quelques potions en voyant l'état de sa meilleure élève et il décida qu'il était temps de faire sortir l'enfant qui avait survécu maintes et maintes fois.

_Rogue : Potter sortez je dois parler à miss Granger et lui donner ses potions. _

_Harry : ça ne sert à rien elle ne parlera pas. En tout cas surtout pas à vous. _

_Rogue : je vous ai dit de sortir Potter. _

Harry parti tout en lançant le regard le plus noir et claqua la porte, Rogue leva les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude enfantine, puis se retourna vers son élève, elle avait encore des traces de ses larmes sur son visage, il se dit que ça allait être difficile de la refaire rire et parler, lui refaire naître cette éclat qu'elle avait dans ses yeux, il se promit de tout faire pour qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse ou du moins le plus qu'elle pouvait être après ce qu'elle avait eu  
>Rogue s'avança vers sa meilleur élève mais pas de trop pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur, puis annonça<p>

_Rogue : ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione. Vos amis sont seulement au courant que vous avez subi le sortilège doloris pendant 15 minutes environ et que vous avez vus vos parents mourir sous vos yeux mais ne sont pas au courant que vous avez été violez.  
>Hermione : comment le savez-vous et qui d'autre est au courant,<em>

_Rogue: tous les membres de l'ordre sont au courant sauf vos amis et nous le savons car l'infirmière vous a examiner, comment l'infirmière est venue à vous examiner c'est moi qui l'ai appelée puisqu'avec Black nous sommes venus vous chercher et nous vous avons trouvé inconsciente et en mauvais états et c'est nous qui avons découvert vos parents et je tiens à vous préciser que je n'étais pas parmi eux. _

_Hermione : je sais, j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous._

Elle réussit à dire cette phrase entre ces pleures. Cette simple phrase laissa perplexe notre cher professeur de potion, il tenta de se rapprocher d'Hermione pour la bercer, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle recule mais bien au contraire elle se laissa faire, il la consolait en lui disant des paroles simple mais réconfortantes, il sentit que son haut était trempé dut aux pleurs d'Hermione, puis après quelques minutes il entendit sa respiration devenir tranquille signe qu'elle s'était endormie, sans faire de geste brusque il versa dans sa bouche une potion sans rêve et pour ne pas la réveiller il resta auprès d'elle à la bercer.

Sirius qui voulait également voir Hermione pensa qu'il pouvait entrer et que Rogue avait surement fini de lui administrer ses potions mais quand il ouvrit la porte il put voir cette scène émouvante, il se décida d'aller la voir plus tard et qu'il pouvait bien lasser son ancien ennemi redevenir humain pendant un moment.

Au bout d'une heure Rogue décida de laisser Hermione dormir car il le savait bien qu'elle n'accepterait pas bien longtemps de boire une potion avant de dormir, elle se réveilla le lendemain matin elle voulut se lever mais au moment où elle posa son pied a terre une terrible douleur la submergea, elle tomba et se mit a trembler, Rogue qui passait devant sa chambre entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre en vitesse et vit qu'Hermione était prise d'une crise de douleur il ne perdit pas une seconde et fit comme l'infirmière lui avait dit de faire, pour la maintenir consciente il décida de la gifler il fit cela jusqu'à se que la crise soit finie, Hermione pleurait de douleur Severus, essuya ses larmes lui donna la potion calmante qu'il avait faite, lui donna et l'aida à se lever encore toute tremblante, il demanda :

_Rogue : où vouliez vous allez Hermione ?_

_Hermione : je voulais juste me dégourdir les jambes, mais cette terrible douleur m'a surprise. _

_Rogue : C'est un des effets indésirables dû aux différents doloris que vous avez reçu. Venez prendre votre petit déjeuner._

_Hermione : je n'ai pas faim Monsieur._

_Rogue : il faut manger miss Granger ça fait plusieurs jours que vous ne mangez pas et pour votre guérison il vous faut manger. _

_Hermione : comme je vous l'ai dit Professeur, je n'ai pas faim._

_Rogue : accompagnez moi au moins jusqu'à la cuisine et puis nous verrons si l'odeur du petit déjeuner vous ouvre l'appétit. _

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, Rogue la tint jusqu'à la cuisine, Sirius, Rémus, les jumeaux Weasley, ainsi que Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient déjà là, quand ils virent Hermione, ils furent contents de la voir enfin se lever, Mrs Weasley se précipita sur Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras mais comme tout le monde s'attendait elle recula, la mère des Weasley soupira, lui servit un bon petit déjeuner et par la même occasion servit le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier la remercia et regarda Hermione qui ne touchait pas à son assiette, il lui dit :  
><em>Rogue : Mangez, Hermione ce n'ai pas bon pour votre santé de sauter des repas.<em>

_Hermione : je n'ai pas faim Professeur._

_Harry : pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le professeur Rogue, il faut que tu manges._

_Hermione: ..._

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle furent étonné qu'elle ne réponde pas à Harry tout le monde savait qu'ils se disaient tout et ce qui étonna encore plus c'est qu'elle ne réponde qu'au Professeur Rogue, le professeur qu'elle détestait le plus. Mais ils ne dirent rien, après avoir essayé plusieurs fois de la faire manger mais ils abandonnèrent la partie quand elle se leva et partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Dans la journée notre cher professeur de potion frappa à la chambre de Mione pour lui apporter le courrier qu'elle avait reçu et pour lui annonçait que le professeur Dumbledore voulait la voir. Quand Hermione entendit la voix de son prof elle décida de lui ouvrir et prit ses lettres, et s'enferma dans sa chambre elle ne voulait pas parler ni voir son directeur.

Snape alla voir la seule personne en qui il avait le plus confiance pour prévenir que l'orpheline ne voulait pas lui parler, Dumbledore décida d'aller la voir il frappa à sa porte et dit :  
><em>Albus : Hermione je dois absolument vous parler, je sais que vous êtes là et ce que je dois vous dire et important vous vous reposerez plus tard. <em>

_Hermione : …  
>Rogue : voyons Hermione ouvrez-nous. Pourquoi vous avez peur, il ne va pas vous faire de mal. Si vous voulez on peut laisser la porte ouverte ou sinon je peux rester avec vous.<em>

Le directeur fut surpris de voir son professeur qui était habituellement froid, être doux et calme envers une élève qu'il disait détester.

_Hermione : vous me promettez de rester, Professeur Rogue._

Les deux adultes étaient surpris d'entendre la voix de leur élève si tremblante, si triste et si peu sur d'elle.

_Rogue : je vous le promets Hermione._

Ils entendirent Hermione déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrir, ils furent heureux qu'elle accepte de leur parler mais quand ils virent ses yeux bouffis et rouge, ils furent triste, ils décidèrent d'entrer.  
><em>Albus : je voulais vous voir pour vous dire d'abord que je suis au courant pour vos parents et que je suis sincèrement désolé. D'autre part, même si ce n'est pas le moment je devais vous voir pour vous féliciter d'être devenue préfète-en-chef. Et aussi pour vous parler de la façon dont nous allons procéder pour assister à l'enterrement de vos parents.<em>

_Hermione : merci, mais je ne crois pas que ma famille veuille me voir._

_Rogue : mais si ne vous inquiétiez pas et puis quelques personnes de l'ordre seront là. Pour vous protéger ainsi que vos amis._

_Albus : donc voila comment nous allons faire pour vous accompagner il y aura Sirius, le professeur Rogue ainsi que le professeur Mcgonagal, Alastor, bien sur Harry, Ronald et moi-même mais je ne serais là que pendant la cérémonie._

_Hermione : et quand aura lieu l'enterrement pour que je puisse prévenir ma famille ainsi que les amis de mes parents._

_Albus : ne vous en faites pas on s'en est chargés. La cérémonie aura lieu le 14 Août donc dans 4 jours. Mais il y reste un petit problème à régler._

_Hermione : lequel Professeur ?_

_Albus : vous n'êtes pas encore majeur..._

_Hermione : je ne vois pas où est le problème. _

_Albus : il faut trouver quelqu'un qui veuille vous adoptez sinon vous aller devoir aller dans un orphelinat jusqu'à la rentrée…_

_Hermione : personne ne s'est proposée de m'adopter. Faut dire que je suis une sang..._

_Albus : non se n'est pas pour ça je ne l'ai encore dit à personne il y a juste Severus qui s'est proposé mais j'ai refusé._

A ce moment Sirius qui écoutait la conversation sans le vouloir, fit irruption dans la chambre qu'il avait mis à disposition, afin que la Gryffondor puisse se reposer sans que ses amis ne l'embête sans le vouloir.

_Black : je peux l'adopter si vous le voulez professeur. Comme le ministère m'a innocenté je suis enfin un homme libre, donc j'ai le droit d'adopter qui je veux._

_Hermione : Sirius, je ne veux pas être un fardeau._

_Black : ne t'inquiètes pas si il y a bien une chose que je peux faire je le ferais et si ça peut t'aider je le fais avec plaisir et puis je te dois bien ça vu tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Enfin je le fais pas parce que je te dois une dette, j'ai juste envie que tu fasses partie officiellement partie de ma famille. _

_Albus : voilà qui est réglé. Je vais aller chercher les papiers administratives et cette après midi vous serez Hermione Granger Black._

_Hermione : Directeur s'il vous plaît ?_

_Albus : oui Hermione._

_Hermione : Est-ce que je pourrais aller chez moi avant l'enterrement pour prendre les affaires qui me tiennent le plus à cœur._

_Albus : oui bien sur, vous irez avec Severus et Sirius je préfère être vigilent. Et je ne sais pas si on vous la dit mais toutes vos affaires magiques ainsi que vos habits sont ici, c'est Sirius qui les a ramenés lorsque Severus vous a ramené._

_Hermione : merci beaucoup pour ce que vous faites pour moi. Et j'aurais une dernière question.  
>Albus : oui allez y pour une fois que vous parlez je ne vais pas vous interrompre.<em>

_Hermione : pourrais-je savoir qui est le second préfet-en-chef ? _

_Albus : cela ne va pas vous faire plaisir malheureusement mais c'est Mr Malfoy. Je vais vous laissez vous pourrez aller chez vous demain. _

_Hermione : ..._

_Rogue : quelque chose ne va pas Mrs Granger ?_

_Hermione : non tout va bien Professeur._

_Black : Servillus pourrais-tu nous laisser un moment ?_

_Rogue : de toute façon j'allais partir Black._

Rogue parti mais eut un drôle pincement au cœur. Il était jaloux que Black passe du temps avec sa Hermione. Que venait-il de penser sa Hermione non il voulait plutôt dire Hermione. Il se souvint qu'il devait aller chercher Drago qui venait de s'enfuir de chez lui puisqu'il avait enfin compris qu'il ne devait pas suivre la trace de son père, il voulait être libre. Severus était fier de son filleul mais il se dit que ça n'allait pas être facile de convaincre les griffondors surtout Hermione avec toutes les insultes qui lui avait dit durant ces 6 dernières années. Tout le monde était prévenu sauf elle, il pensa qu'elle allait faire un carnage surtout dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.


End file.
